The Start of Everything Beautiful
by Mirai Shiranui
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo plot to get the ones they truly love. ExS, TxS, TxY.
1. Tomoyo Daidouji

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG. It's usually pretty tame but...   
  
Couples: Yaoi and yuri. Firstly SakuraxSyaoran then we get into the more interesting pairings. EriolxSyaoran, TomoyoxSakura and a bit of TouyaxYukito thrown in as well.. They're my favourite couples, so that's what in here! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah they don't belong to me. I don't own anything. They belong to Kodansha and Clamp.  
  
Notes: This is the first part of my story. ^.^ Please forgive me if I've really screwed anything up story line wise. Us Australian's haven't seen the entire Card Captor Sakura series and we got the terrible dub so...I'm really trying my best.  
This part deals with Tomoyo and her thoughts, enjoy!  
  
The Start of Everything Beautiful  
  
Part 1/6  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
I'd tried to sound excited when Sakura told me. I don't think she noticed how insincere I was being. She was too happy and excited herself.  
But how could I be happy when Sakura told me her and Syaoran were seeing each other? Not genuinely happy anyhow.  
I tried my best, really. Too see Sakura happy is all I want. She wouldn't be happy if I told her. Told her that I loved her.  
I don't really know how long I can handle it anymore. It's only been a week, but seeing Sakura with Syaoran made me queasy. I knew how much Li-kun cared about her and how happy he made her. But I cared so much for Sakura. I wanted to be the one to make her happy.  
  
I put the receiver down again with a sigh. I didn't have many ideas but I needed to talk to someone! There were only two people I knew who knew what it was like. One of them was Yukito.  
I'd decided against going to the Kinomoto's for obvious reasons. Sakura wouldn't be too happy with me if I showed up at her house then spoke with Yukito instead of her.  
But ringing there wasn't a problem. I could fake a problem easily.   
Knowing the Kinomoto family well, told me that Yukito would be there visiting Touya. I hadn't been wrong either.  
Thankfully enough, Touya had answered the phone, not Sakura. I asked him if I could speak with Yukito. I'm not sure if he was shocked or even a little surprised, but he didn't ask, just handed the phone over to his boyfriend.  
Yukito had more of a reaction than Touya, immediately asking what was wrong. It was all I could do from bursting into tears right then and there. I managed to control myself though, politely asking him over for the afternoon, and if he could 'forget' to mention it to Sakura.  
I knew he was even more surprised then, but he agreed. I'd thanked him and hung up quickly before he had a chance to ask anything else. I'd explain everything when he got here.  
  
The doorbell rang and I opened it. Yukito smiled at me and pushed a brown paper bag into my hands.  
"It's chocolate," he smiled and I looked at him.  
"I thought you might like some. I know what it's like."  
"How did you--" I started but he just smiled at me again and patted my head.  
I blinked a couple times before showing him in, shutting the door behind us.  
"We can go upstairs. I have some tea and cake, if you'd like some."  
Yukito nodded and it was my turn to smile. I knew he'd be hungry by the time he got here.  
  
The trip upstairs was quiet. Awfully quiet. The silence carried onto my room, the only conversation was his gratitude for the tea and cake.  
It was silent for a couple more minutes as Yukito ate happily. I glanced up at him then looked away.  
"How did you know?" I asked. Had I been that obvious?  
"I know the symptoms," Yukito smiled and looked at the chocolate he'd brought, "That, helped me a lot."  
I smiled. Yukito was simply adorable sometimes. No wonder Touya loved him so much. But if Yukito knew, then, what if--  
"Does Sakura--"  
"No. She doesn't know Tomoyo. Your safe."  
I breathed a sigh of relief then looked up at him again.  
"What do I do?"  
Yukito set down his cup and saucer along with his plate. He smiled at me again and put his hand on mine.  
"Tell her."  
My eyes most likely reflected my immediate thought because he smiled and laughed quietly before pulling back.  
"She might feel the same way."  
"But--Syaoran?"  
"I'm not sure about him Tomoyo. Sakura might be with him because she doesn't think you feel like that about -her-. The only way your going to be able to find out is if you tell her how you feel."  
I sighed more audibly than I would've liked. I knew that was the end of the conversation. Or the impending end. There wasn't much more help Yukito could offer. What was I to do now? I couldn't tell Sakura. I just couldn't. What if she didn't feel the same about me? She truly did want to be with Syaoran? That might ruin our friendship as well. I just couldn't let that happen. It would make Sakura unhappy.  
A couple more minutes passed before Yukito stood up, "Thank you for the tea Tomoyo. I wish I could help more.."  
"Oh no, thank you Yukito. I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems."  
"That's all right Tomoyo. I don't mind at all. Tell me what happens all right?"  
I nodded and he smiled before leaving, insisting he could find the way out himself.  
I stood up and set my cup on the desk, picking up a piece of paper and my pen. There was only one other person I could turn to now, and if he knew about the news, he'd be hurting as much as I was. Eriol.  
  
The next week was like hell on earth. I loved to see Sakura happy, but it was slowly chipping away at my own heart. I secluded myself away. Away from them.   
I don't even know if she notices. I don't think she does.  
Today will be like every other day. Today's Friday, that's all.  
I walked into my class, early like usual. Our teacher wasn't there yet, so I took my seat and stared out the window. I had a birds eye view of her skating in every morning.  
The sakura trees were just starting to bloom again this time of year. Sakura always looked beautiful surrounded by her namesake. Today was no different.  
She skated into the yard, waving to Rika and Chiharu as she passed them.  
When I first met Sakura, I thought I nearly impossible for one person to have so much energy. But each day she entered the school at the same pace, a smile across her delicate face, sunlight bouncing off her hair softly.  
I moved over to the window to see her better, but only saw Syaoran stop her and greet her warmly. My heart bounced as I saw her excited smile. To see him. Him. Syaoran Li. Not Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"Morning Tomoyo!" Sakura said and bounced into the room, Syaoran tagging behind her, their hands clasped together.  
"Good morning D--Tomoyo-san," Syaoran greeted me. I'm almost certain he see's me as a rival now. He must know that I want Sakura to be with me. Or he's just naturally paranoid of anyone.  
"Good morning Sakura, Syaoran. How are you both?" I asked sweetly, all smiles.  
"Fine thanks Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled and took her seat.  
Syaoran stared at me then took the seat behind Sakura as he always did.  
Our teacher arrived and I could lose myself in the lesson. For now. 


	2. Eriol Hiiragizawa

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG. It's usually pretty tame but...   
  
Couples: Yaoi and yuri. Firstly SakuraxSyaoran then we get into the more interesting pairings. EriolxSyaoran, TomoyoxSakura and a bit of TouyaxYukito thrown in as well.. They're my favourite couples, so that's what in here! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah they don't belong to me. I don't own anything. They belong to Kodansha and Clamp.  
  
Notes: This is the second part of my story. This time dealing with Eriol's thoughts while he's still back in England. Read on!  
  
Part 2/6  
Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
  
Spinel was sitting on my desk when I opened my letter. It was from Japan. I hadn't been expecting that. I certainly wasn't expecting it to be from the Mistress of the Cards, Sakura Kinomoto.  
A quick scan of the first paragraph told me what I wanted to know. Why she was writing to me. Me out of all people. They all probably hated me.  
It seemed Sakura Kinomoto is almost incapable of hate.  
Spinel looked at me. Perhaps my face gave away my confusion, I'm not sure. But he seemed interested none the less.  
"Who's it from?" he asked abruptly.  
I glanced at him before my gaze returned to the letter, "Sakura Kinomoto."  
"Why is the Mistress of the Cards, writing to -you-," Spinel asked, shifting his position to try get a look at the letter.  
I snatched it further away from him rather childishly, making sure the Guardian couldn't see what was written. The letter was addressed to me. If anything was written for him, I wouldn't be trying to sneak a look.  
It just so happened something was written for him.  
I picked up the envelope so I'd be able to read the letter somewhere more private. Another finely folder piece of paper fell out onto the desk and Spinel jumped it.  
"What is it Spinel?" I asked, mildly interested. Especially if it were for me.  
Spinel glared at me, "It's for me. From Keroberos."  
I shrugged and walked to my bed, sitting down so I could read my letter in peace.  
Spinel left with his own letter, only to be attacked by Nakuru outside.  
  
I sensed Kaho before she walked in. I feigned interest as she told me what had happened between Spinel, Nakuru and the letter.  
"Oh yes, that reminds me. This came for you." she continued, and handed me an envelope, very much like the one I had received from Sakura.  
"It's from Japan. Who is it?" she asked sweetly, but I could sense she was annoyed.   
I opened the letter since I knew she wouldn't leave me be until I'd told her who it was from.  
The name even surprised me.  
"Tomoyo Daidouji."  
"What does -she- want?" Kaho asked and I stared at her for a minute.  
Why wouldn't she just leave me alone to read my mail in peace?  
"I don't know. It is addressed to me though." I said. Kaho narrowed her eyes to glare at me quickly before leaving the room.  
I sighed to myself and put down Tomoyo's letter with Sakura's unread one.  
I fell onto my pillow, letting the feathers cushion my head.  
I could still sense Kaho outside. She'd get what she wanted one way or another. What she wanted now was to read the letters.  
My hand went to the paper, pulling up the pile into my hands, I flicked through until I found Sakura's letter. Her writing was a lot different to Tomoyo's. Tomoyo's was graceful, where Sakura's was hurried and had many corrections across the page.  
  
I finished both letters quickly. I could've laughed at the irony of it all though. Sakura was seeing Syaoran because she thought Tomoyo wouldn't accept her. Tomoyo wouldn't tell Sakura her feelings because she thought she was happy with Syaoran.  
For me though, the situation was perfect. If someone were to tell me I schemed too much, I don't think I'd object too long or hard.  
But with Tomoyo and Sakura as a couple, the stage would be set for my cute descendant, Syaoran Li, to fall into my arms.  
Of course, there was the problem of Kaho.  
It was true. I'd made a mistake. I never thought it possible, especially on such a monumental scale, but moving back to England with her had thrown everything into a spin.  
She'd always ask me about my 'true form' and when I would return to it. I'd palm it off to not having enough magick, but that wasn't the case. She believed me for now, but how long? The truth was. Kaho didn't love me for who I was. Eriol Hiiragizawa. She loved Clow. When I'd realized that, it was like a blow to the stomach. I didn't want to be Clow. I hadn't wanted to be the most powerful Sorcerer in the World either. Kaho wouldn't be able to accept that. She only thought she loved me because I had once been Clow. I may share his memories, and I may have shared his power, but I wasn't him.  
At first, I hadn't known why I chose to stay in my young body. It was strange to be with Kaho, since her physical appearance was so much older than my own. But I had soon realized why.  
I would be the same physical age as Syaoran. That's what I wanted.  
I knew what I had to do now. Wouldn't they all be surprised when they saw me.  
  
After I set the phone down again I become aware of Kaho glaring at me. In my excitement I hadn't even noticed she'd come back in.  
"Why did you ring the airport? Where are you going?" she asked. I could hear the anger in her voice plain enough.  
I looked up at her. It's not as if I were afraid of her, on any level.  
"Japan. Nakuru and yourself are to stay here. Spinel will look after me."  
"Why are you going to Japan? It has something to do with those letters, doesn't it?" she asked, her voice rising slowly. I kept calm though. Like usual.  
"Yes. It does have something to do with my letters. I leave tomorrow morning."  
Kaho glared at me then stormed out of the room, just missing Spinel as he floated into the room.  
"Your finally going to return to Japan and Syaoran Li then?" he asked, landing in front of me on the bed as I packed.  
I had to give him credit. Spinel Sun was very intuitive for such a small thing.  
"Yes. I am. Your coming with me."  
I'm almost sure Spinel smiled excitedly, and I'm almost sure it had something to do with the letter from Keroberos.  
"What about Nakuru?" Spinel asked after a moment.  
"She'll remain here for now. I--I don't know how this is going to turn out Spinel."  
Spinel stared at me for a moment before nodding and curling up on the end of my bed for a nap.   
  
My trip to Japan was uneventful, no surprise to me. I hated planes, the thought of being in one alone terrified me. But I climbed aboard, Spinel packed into my carry bag, acting like a stuffed toy for all his worth. The only thing that kept me from going insane the entire trip over was the thought of Syaoran. My Little Wolf. Hopefully...  
I stepped out of the taxi that had dropped me at the Daidouji residence. I paid quickly and took my bags, hurrying up the path.  
A quick check of my watch told me Tomoyo should be home after choir practise now.  
Spinel floated up to the doorbell and rang it a couple times before I could think to stop him. Common sense would have told me the little dark colored Guardian would've taken over the situation.  
I took a deep breath and straightened my hair and glasses quickly, grabbing Spinel out of the air and settling him in my backpack again, much to his disappointment.  
The door opened and the Maid looked down at me.  
"I'm sorry we don't want to buy anything." she said and was about to close the door in my face, till I stopped her that is.  
"I'm not here to -sell- anything Miss. I'm here to see Tomoyo. I'm her friend."  
The Maid narrowed her eyes for a minute, still staring at me.  
"Eriol. My names Eriol."  
"I'll go ask her..." the Maid said finally and shut the door again.  
I frowned angrily and put my bags down next to me. Usually I was more patient than this.  
A minute later the door opened again, revealing a very surprised Tomoyo. She pulled me inside and instructed the Maid to get my things. Before I could stop her, she literally dragged me upstairs, out of sight of anyone else.  
"Eriol! What are you doing here?" she asked. 


	3. Eriol and Tomoyo

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG. It's usually pretty tame but...   
  
Couples: Yaoi and yuri. Firstly SakuraxSyaoran then we get into the more interesting pairings. EriolxSyaoran, TomoyoxSakura and a bit of TouyaxYukito thrown in as well.. They're my favourite couples, so that's what in here! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah they don't belong to me. I don't own anything. They belong to Kodansha and Clamp.  
  
Notes: Eriol and Tomoyo finally consult each other on their problems.  
  
  
Part 3/6  
Eriol and Tomoyo  
  
When I saw Eriol, I had no idea what to think. I'd suspected he'd have some sort of reaction to my letter, but this...this was something completely different. Flying all the way from England to personally answer my letter?  
No.  
I hadn't been expecting that at all.  
"I got you letter," Eriol said and smiled kindly. I'd always loved his smile. Even if at times it may have been false.  
He handed me my letter back and put his hand on my shoulder, "I--don't know what I should do Tomoyo-san. I have great news but..."  
All I could do was stare at him. I had no idea what he meant. What great news? Why did it concern me?  
"I don't know if I should tell you though. It may disrupt fate. I wouldn't do that.."  
I sat down and motioned to the seat across from me. He smiled and took it, staring intently at his feet, a blush creeping onto his pale cheeks.  
I felt my own lips form a smile. He looked adorable when he was emotional like that. I didn't know how Syaoran had missed it.  
"Can I ask you something first Tomoyo-san?"  
I nodded and smiled, "You can just call me Tomoyo, Eriol. I'd like to be your friend."  
His eyes lit up. I don't think he expected me to be so nice.  
"Thank you. I just wanted to ask you.. How did you know? How did you know that I liked Li-kun?"  
My eyes drifted for a minute, along with my thoughts. Back to my chat with Yukito.  
"Let's just say I know the symptom's," I said finally and Eriol nodded, glancing away again.  
Silence fell upon the room for a minute until Eriol looked at me finally, pulling something out of his bag, along with a rather annoyed Suppi-chan.  
Suppi-chan flew across my room and landed outside on my balcony railing so we'd be in peace. Thoughtful of him.  
Eriol looked at the envelope in his hands and then looked at me again. I didn't know what it was but he seemed at odds of whether to discuss it or not.  
I was a little curious if nothing else.  
After a couple minutes he handed me the letter, "I think you should read this."  
I just stared at him numbly. What could a letter, addressed to him, have to do with me?  
I took it gingerly and pulled out the letter. It was Sakura's writing.  
"I'll go sit with Spinel for a minute while you read it Tomoyo." Eriol said and stood, following Suppi-chan out onto my balcony.  
I glanced after him in wonderment before starting the letter. My eyes glided across the familiar writing. So perfectly Sakura.  
She chatted about things with her and Syaoran for the first page, and I wondered why Eriol was making me read this. Perhaps he wasn't a nice as I had thought.  
Until I got to the start of the second page.  
  
-I don't know what to do Eriol-san. If I tell Tomoyo how I feel, what will she say? She surely wont accept me. Not that. She couldn't. But I love her! I really do! Maybe she can see it but...I don't know. What should I do?   
Perhaps I should just stay with Syaoran and let it be. No-one but me would get hurt that way.-  
  
My eyes flicked from the letter to Eriol, who was gazing across my garden. He hadn't just made this letter up had he? No. He couldn't have. Sakura's hand writing. It even sounded like Sakura. But if the letter was legitimate...  
I stood up and ran out to the balcony, throwing my arms around a very surprised Eriol.  
"You don't know how much this means Eriol!" I cried, hugging him tightly.  
His eyes saddened for a moment, "But I do Tomoyo.."  
I pulled away, suddenly feeling very ashamed of myself. Eriol seemed so sad now. He was sad because he didn't know how Syaoran felt.  
Or he did and he knew it could never be. I wasn't sure. But I owed him now.  
"Eriol, would you please stay with me while your here? We have plenty of guest rooms and you probably don't have a place to stay."  
His smile returned a little and he nodded, so I led him out of my room and into the room down the hall a little. I pushed open the door and led him in.  
"You can stay here. Just tell me if you need anything all right? I don't know how to thank you Eriol."  
Eriol nodded and I hugged him again, before glancing at the letter still pressed between my fingers.  
"If you would, I'd like you to come with me. I..I don't know if Syaoran will be there or not.."  
Eriol nodded. Obviously he knew I was going to hunt Sakura out right away, but if I did, Syaoran may be there with her.  
Li-kun was my friend, and I didn't want to hurt him. But the need to tell Sakura was so great now, I didn't think I could hold it back any longer.  
"Meet me downstairs in half an hour okay? I'd like to get changed."  
"Is there a bathroom I could use?" Eriol asked me and I nodded, directing him to the bathroom before hurrying away to find what I was to wear. 


	4. Eriol's Turmoil, Tomoyo's Happiness

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG. It's usually pretty tame but...   
  
Couples: Yaoi and yuri. Firstly SakuraxSyaoran then we get into the more interesting pairings. EriolxSyaoran, TomoyoxSakura and a bit of TouyaxYukito thrown in as well.. They're my favourite couples, so that's what in here! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah they don't belong to me. I don't own anything. They belong to Kodansha and Clamp.  
  
Notes: Basically, the title explains it all ^.^;  
  
  
Part 4/6  
Eriol's Turmoil, Tomoyo's Happiness  
  
Tomoyo met me downstairs with a smile. She did look very pretty. Her sun yellow dress and headband were perfect for the warm weather and she looked so happy.  
Much better than I probably looked.  
I'd changed since the flight over but my mood hadn't changed. I was happy for Tomoyo but I had none of those securities with how things would turn out with Syaoran. I just didn't know.  
But I had all ready affected fate now by giving Tomoyo that letter. I didn't have a choice now, I had to go along with this.  
Now way Spinel would let me back out now. He'd been pushing me downstairs as it was. He'd seemed particularly excited before though, when Tomoyo gave Keroberos a call on his cell phone.  
We'd soon found out that Sakura and Syaoran were at Penguin Park with Yukito and Touya. Apparently having a late afternoon picnic.  
Tomoyo hadn't let that affect her and I decided to do the same.  
I'd never forgive myself if I backed out now.  
  
We quickly found the couples eating under the shade of a large tree, enjoying each other's company as much as was to be expected.  
Tomoyo and I stopped, just out of view.  
"I don't know--" Tomoyo began but I stopped her before she could continue.  
"You know what Sakura really feels. This is your opportunity. I'll take care of Syaoran as best as he'll let me."  
Tomoyo nodded and we walked over. My arrival surprised everyone.  
"Eriol!" Sakura cried and jumped to her feet to greet me. I smiled warmly and even let her hug me.  
Syaoran on the other hand, wasn't happy to see me. He not only didn't stand to greet me, he didn't even look at me. I knew Tomoyo had noticed, if not everyone. She smiled at me gently then greeted Sakura.  
Touya and Yukito greeted me. That surprised me to no end. After all the terrible things I'd done, they should rightly all hate me.  
"I hope you don't mind us interrupting your picnic Sakura," I heard Tomoyo say and Sakura shook her head.  
"Of course not Tomoyo. Your very welcome to be here. Would you like something to eat? Before Yukito eats everything."  
Yukito blushed and stopped eating. Touya kissed his cheek quickly which caused him to blush even more than he had been.  
"Umm..Sakura, could I speak with you? In private?"  
I glanced between Sakura and Tomoyo before they wandered across the park to talk. Syaoran was watching them, a frown across his face. Touya and Yukito had gone back to their picnic and seemed not to be paying attention, though I knew they were watching the pair as closely as Syaoran and I were.  
  
I sat down on the edge of the blanket. I knew this would be a bad idea. I shouldn't have come. Syaoran didn't want me here.  
I should leave now that Tomoyo was here.  
But I'd promised her I'd see to Syaoran.  
My Little Wolf sat down again, anxiously casting glances over his shoulder before glaring at me. I could've died under his harsh gaze.  
"Why are you here?" he asked suddenly, causing Yukito and Touya to look at us instead.  
"I--" should I explain? Surely it wasn't my place to tell him what was going to happen.  
"Tomoyo wrote to me."  
"So you flew back?"  
A small blush crept onto my cheeks, much to my disapproval. I didn't know how I could explain. If I could ever explain.  
If Syaoran didn't hate me know, he'd surely hate me once he found out I was the one who alerted Tomoyo to Sakura's hidden feelings.  
"I can't explain." I said after a moment and Syaoran just glared at me.  
  
I dragged Sakura away from the picnic quickly. I needed to tell her in private. Li-kun might have the sudden urge to attack me if he heard what I had to say.  
I didn't need an audience either.  
I looked back quickly and saw Eriol and Syaoran talking. Or perhaps arguing. Li-kun didn't look happy, that was for sure.  
"So what did you need to talk to me about Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, her smile as bright as the sun itself.  
I smiled back and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
"Sakura. Please listen to me."  
Sakura nodded numbly, looking at my hand in hers.  
I smiled brightly again. Today was the start of everything beautiful.  
"Sakura. Ai Shiteru Sakura-chan."  
"Nani--" Sakura asked, her eyes going wide, but she didn't pull away.  
"I love you. Forever. Since I first met you."  
"But--but I..Syaoran..."  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just wanted you to be happy."  
Before I could respond, Sakura threw herself into my arms, hugging me tightly, faint mumbles of 'Ai Shiteru Tomo-chan' escaping her lips as she did.  
I hugged her back, happiness exploding into my otherwise dull world. Grey turned to color. So many colors. A rainbow had befallen upon my world because of such simple words. I held Sakura close, fearing that if I let her go, the dream may end, and I'd wake up alone once more.  
"Tomo-chan..why do you have your eyes closed?" Sakura asked me suddenly and I looked at her, blinking a couple times.  
"No reason. I'm so happy that's all Sakura-chan."  
Sakura smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was almost contagious, but if it was, I didn't mind getting sick.  
"Everyone knows you only close your eyes when your sleeping or when your kissing," Sakura said softly, her cheeks tingeing pink as she leant up, kissing my lips softly, experimentally and almost fearfully.  
She pulled back almost immediately, her blush deepening.  
"Your right S'kura," I whispered quietly and pulled her close again.  
It was almost everything a first kiss should be. Tender and gentle. A little awkward but still beautiful. Sakura looked so beautiful under the light of the setting sun. Her hair danced like tendrils of fire, her eyes sparkling happily. Everything was perfect now.  
  
Touya and Yukito set about packing the picnic things up. Syaoran and I offered to help, but I think they sensed something was going to happen. So they took the things and asked us to tell Tomoyo and Sakura they would catch up later.  
I didn't mind. It gave me an excuse to talk to Syaoran solely. There were no other distractions now.  
It seemed Syaoran didn't need one though. He refused to talk to me or even look at me.  
My face saddened again and I bit my lower lip thoughtfully. My gaze followed the same path my Little Wolf's had. To Sakura and Tomoyo. It looked innocent at first. Best friends hugging. But I knew better. Tomoyo's face was alight with happiness. Then everything moved forward.  
I wasn't surprised at all when Sakura kissed Tomoyo gently, but Syaoran was. I think he knew though. He knew that Sakura's feelings, her heart, did not lie with him.  
Syaoran didn't stay to see anymore. I could almost feel his heart lurch at what he was seeing. Then he ran. Fled.   
I foolishly followed. Letting my heart guide me after him.  
  
Syaoran eventually stopped. I don't know how far we went but he'd run out of energy to do anything but fall to his knees, a sob wracking his body.  
I stopped a few metres away. I wasn't sure if he knew I was there or not. Or if he cared it I'd followed.  
I'd called out to him a couple times but everything went straight passed him. I wasn't even sure he knew where he'd been running to. He'd just fled the scene as quick as possible.  
I took a deep breath and walked over, kneeling beside him.  
"Li-kun?" I asked quietly and got a heated reply from him. I wasn't wanted there.  
Again, I acted foolishly, and stayed.  
"Li-kun...I don't know what to say. But--"  
He looked up at me suddenly, amber eyes flashing hate. He pushed me backwards and I didn't stop him.  
"You knew!" he accused.  
I lowered my gaze to the ground, scratching at the dirt beneath me with my shoes.  
"Yes. I did," I admitted.  
Syaoran threw himself at me and let his fist fly. I didn't try stop that either and he caught my jaw easily, knocking me aside.  
Tears sprung to my eyes and I blinked them back. I sat up slowly but didn't look at Syaoran. My hand went to my lip and came back red with blood.  
Then I looked at him.  
I wasn't sure whether I should be happy or not.  
He looked completely shocked. He looked at me, eyes wide, then looked at his fist, opening the fingers out and turning his hand over a couple times.  
"It's all right. I understand.." I said finally, dabbing at my broken lip with my sleeve.  
Syaoran just stared at me again, mouth half open in disbelief. Perhaps he hadn't thought himself so violent.  
Syaoran suddenly caught himself and his senses again. He jumped to his feet and backed away a couple paces before turning and running. Scrambling down the street and around the corner.  
I didn't follow him. 


	5. Syaoran Li

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG. It's usually pretty tame but...   
  
Couples: Yaoi and yuri. Firstly SakuraxSyaoran then we get into the more interesting pairings. EriolxSyaoran, TomoyoxSakura and a bit of TouyaxYukito thrown in as well.. They're my favourite couples, so that's what in here! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah they don't belong to me. I don't own anything. They belong to Kodansha and Clamp.  
  
Notes: A rather quick chapter. Anyone who's been hanging out to see what's going on in Syaoran's head, is going to be sorely disappointed... ^.^;;;  
  
  
Part 5/6  
Syaoran Li  
  
I didn't know where I was going. I just ran. Ran like a coward for the second time that day.   
I'd ran from what I was seeing between Sakura, my supposed girlfriend, and her best friend Tomoyo.  
Then I'd ran from Eriol. He'd just wanted to help and my head had screamed at me for hitting him like I did. Yelling at him.  
But I ran. I ran all the way home, then ran to my room and shut the door behind me.   
I'm not sure if anyone was home or not but I didn't care. Not right then.  
I laid on my bed staring at my hand. There hadn't been any reason to hit Eriol. I don't know why I did.  
Angry at myself I suppose. Eriol just happened to be there so I could take it out on someone.  
I knew. Oh, I'd knew. I knew of Tomoyo's feeling for Sakura. I knew if Tomoyo had told Sakura, she'd have returned those feelings.  
So I'd tried to keep Sakura away from Tomoyo.  
Obviously it hadn't worked as well as I'd planned. By keeping them apart, I may have made Tomoyo's feelings ache on her heart more.  
Why she'd sought out Eriol though, I didn't know. Eriol! Out of all people!  
I covered my eyes with my hand then glanced out the window absently. It was well past Dusk now. Had it been that long all ready? I'd been running far too long.  
I couldn't see the stars though. Clouds had built up much to fast.  
I sat up slowly and ran a hand through my hair before biting my lip.  
Eriol. I was so sorry for hitting him.  
The phone rang and I jumped in surprise before reaching for it and holding the receiver to my ear.  
"Moshi moshi," I said quietly.  
::Syaoran! I'm glad your finally home! I've been ringing ever since I saw you run away.::  
It was Tomoyo. Like I ever wanted to speak with her again!  
::I know your angry all right--but...it's for the best.::  
I almost dropped the receiver. For the best? Did she have rocks in her head? How in the world could she see the good in this for me?  
I'd known all along though. Sakura hadn't loved me. I'd be lying to myself if I said she had.  
My mind went to Eriol. Again.  
"I've got to apologize.." I admitted to myself finally. I knew I had to. It felt so important to apologize right now.  
::Apologize? Apologize to who? Syaoran?::  
I dropped the receiver from my hand and ran to my cupboard, dragging out my raincoat and then ran from my room and out the door.  
  
Admittedly it didn't take me very long to find Eriol. He was sitting alone in the darkness on the swing in the park. I stopped, just out of sight. What was I supposed to say? I'd found him now. No backing out. Don't be a coward.  
"You can come out now Li-kun."  
I straightened against the tree I'd been hiding behind. Of course he'd know I was here. Hiding. He was powerful. More powerful than me.  
I cursed my own foolishness and stepped out of my 'hiding' place.  
"Hi.." I said slowly and sat on the swing next to him, listening to it creak in protest of my weight.  
I put my raincoat on my lap and leant forward a little, my hands catching the chains.  
Neither of us said anything.  
It didn't bother me. 


	6. Eriol and Syaoran

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG. It's usually pretty tame but...   
  
Couples: Yaoi and yuri. Firstly SakuraxSyaoran then we get into the more interesting pairings. EriolxSyaoran, TomoyoxSakura and a bit of TouyaxYukito thrown in as well.. They're my favourite couples, so that's what in here! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah they don't belong to me. I don't own anything. They belong to Kodansha and Clamp.  
  
Notes: YAY! The last chapter! I can't believe *I* actually finished something. Don't forget to R&R to tell me how much my story sucked!  
  
  
Part 6/6  
Eriol and Syaoran  
  
I looked at him thoughtfully. Syaoran really did have me confused. It was rather annoying but at the same time, enticing.  
He'd been so angry. Angry enough to hit me.  
I tenderly touched my lip at the thought.  
Then he was so surprised at what he'd done, he couldn't speak. Then he'd ran again.  
Now he was back.  
We didn't say anything for a long time, and I think we were both content with that.  
I'm not sure how much time passed really. I lost all sense of time and almost my grip on reality as I watched him. The darkness was lightly illuminated by the park lights, like firefly's against a dark sky. The light bounced off his dark hair and with every movement of his head it seemed to sparkle with it's own light. I couldn't see his eyes though, since he never did once look at me. I didn't mind though. I knew he was thinking. I had my own thinking to do. About him.  
I'm sure at least an hour passed before he spoke. It was getting cold out all ready and a couple times the rain had started for a moment of two, before stopping again.  
"I asked you before and you didn't give me an answer. Why are you here?" Syaoran asked finally, lifting his head to look at me.  
For a moment violet met amber, before he pulled away. I could've whimpered from the loss of his intent gaze. It was so amazing. So beautiful.  
I managed to keep my calm though and I told him the story. How I received Sakura's letter. Then receiving Tomoyo's. My decision.  
Of course, I left out all parts relevant to my feelings for him. I don't think he'd take it too kindly at the moment, if ever.  
  
I listened to Eriol's story intently, wondering how I could've ever endeavoured to keep Sakura and Tomoyo apart.  
This boy...well...Eriol Hiiragizawa was willing to travel across half the globe to see them get together, and I can't let them be because of my own selfish feelings.  
Suddenly it wasn't hate I felt towards Eriol anymore. It was admiration. Knowing that someone could be that unselfish to set two people on the path of love.  
Even if it did mean tearing Sakura and I apart. I couldn't blame him for that. I couldn't blame anyone for that. Not even myself.  
Eriol went quiet and I looked up at him from my slouched position. Somehow it didn't feel like the end. Not to this particular story anyhow.  
It didn't make sense. Eriol flying all the way here, then Tomoyo and Sakura got together. Then...he flew home?  
I shook my head a little, not understanding.  
"What's wrong?" Eriol asked softly.  
I looked at him again, his face was soft, sort of sad. I didn't know why. He should be happy he'd gotten what he'd come here for.  
"I don't understand you story," I found myself blurting out. Thankfully the darkness hid my blushing face.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
I lowered my head again and bit my lower lip in thought, finally I staggered out my next sentence.  
"I don't understand, why someone would be so sad once they've gotten what they came for."  
I glanced up, meeting his violet eyes again. They looked a little stunned behind those glasses. I didn't know why. Again.  
  
I was stunned. My descendant was perceptive. Not that I doubted his intelligence, but to be able to read into my story like that.  
"I haven't gotten what I came for," I said finally and looked away.  
I don't know if he understood or not, but everything was silent for a nauseating couple of minutes.  
"Then what -did- you come for?" he asked finally. I didn't look back. I couldn't meet his gaze. I knew he was looking at me. I could almost feel those amber orbs searing into me.  
I couldn't keep the secret anymore. If I didn't want to say it, my heart would learn how to speak.  
What I came here for. You. Nothing else. Seeing Sakura and Tomoyo happy was a chance outcome. A unexpected development that I'd worked around and used to my benefit.  
But if you reject me, I'll have to return to England. To a life I could never learn to love.  
I hated the silence now. Before it had been almost welcome. I'd enjoyed it. Sitting in the darkness with my Little Wolf. Simply, being.  
Simply, being.  
The heaven's chose this moment to rain down on us. Like Mother Nature had been waiting for us to leave but could not wait any longer.  
Heavy drops fell around me, and soon I was soaked. But I still didn't speak. I couldn't think of the words.  
Syaoran hadn't moved. I knew he hadn't. He was still looking at me from his swing seat, waiting for my answer as if it would solve all the World's mysteries.  
I opened my mouth, licking my lips slowly with my dry tongue. The only noise I could hear was my own steady breathing and the sound of the rain around me. I almost wished I was alone.  
"Please tell me," Syaoran asked finally after what seemed years. His voice was barely above a whisper, just loud enough to reach my ears over the roar of the wind and rain.  
I swivelled in my seat a little, leaning against the chain so I could look at him. I took a deep breath and bit my lower lip again. Glancing up at the sky quickly, droplets bouncing off my glasses. I looked back at him again. His eyes were still fixed on me like they had been before. Still with the same curious fascination illuminating the amber orbs.  
"You want to know why I'm here?"  
Syaoran nodded eagerly, his hair clinging to his face in wet tendrils.  
I blinked a couple times and pushed a wet bit of hair from my eyes.  
"I'm here---I'm here for you. I came here, for you."  
I'm not sure what he thought then. But he didn't move. Instead he just looked at me, his beautiful eyes never leaving mine.  
I don't know if I'd ever felt so nervous. Everything was painfully quiet again, but I couldn't pull my gaze away from Syaoran Li. My Little Wolf.  
I'm not even sure if I noticed him shift in his seat to mirror my position, but soon we were painfully close. I could almost feel the heat radiating from his body.  
Then his hand reached up and removed my raindrop covered glasses. He put them in my hand before moving his fingers back to my face, brushing away the wet strands of hair that fell into my eyes.  
"Syao--"  
"Shhh..." he whispered and stood up slowly, dragging me with him as he caught my hands. I dropped my glasses, they were completely forgotten now.  
My heart skipped a beat as he closed the gap between us, one arm encircling my waist, the other caressing my hair.  
"Syao-chan..." I whispered before his lips covered my own. It was like fire itself. But sweet. Sweet fire. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore as he pressed me closer to his body, letting his fingers trail through my wet hair as he kissed me.  
And I didn't care. 


End file.
